Poor Soldier
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: Anna is known to be the greatest soldier of Arendelle. But she ended up being the prisoner of the enemy kingdom, Nifhl, and her captor, the one called Siren. AU and not incest


**A/N: ** Yeah so this is one of those times where I just look at my pc, letting my brain rest for a while, when a bunny bounced in and gave birth. Yeah, this is one of those bunnies. Hope you like it. (BTW it's in my Tumblr as well, this one's a bit revised.)

* * *

**Poor Soldier**

Anna Summers, a soldier of the queendom of Arendelle, found herself behind the steel bars of the ice kingdom that is Nifhl. For any soldier, it was punishment to be captured by the enemy. For any normal soldier, to be captured is a failure to their country. But Anna is not a normal soldier. Anna Summers, strawberry with a streak of platinum blonde hair by the right side of her head, blue cold looking eyes and lips thin as a line, is no ordinary soldier of Arendelle.

No matter how cold the weather of Nifhl, she did not shiver even if her clothes are a mere tunic and thin pants. The cold shackles did not entice the icy breeze, she did not quiver or even moan. Anna merely scoffed and sat in the corner of the prison, both legs tucked under her chin and her eyes covered by her messy bangs.

"Is she the soldier?" someone asked from outside the prison. It sounded feminine yet with authority. Fluid and also enchanting.

Anna did not move. She stayed by the corner, breathe visible due to the cold weather, and hugged her legs closer to her body. No it was not because of the cold.

"Indeed mi'lady" Instead of the feminine voice, it was a gruff manly one. Anna thought it could be the guard posted to watch her cell.

"She's so young." The feminine voice said, sounding a bit closer to Anna.

"Young, yes. But she is a vicious as a viper mi'lady." The guard said with precaution.

"Open it." Anna heard the woman, she can assume as much, ordered the guard.

"But mi'lady! That is the-"

"Silence. I order you to open the cell." Silence. "Now!"

Anna didn't shiver when the cold air passed her body. The strawberry blonde with a taint of platinum, did not even wince when the freezing feeling of the shackles on her wrists and ankles touched her skin. No she was not affected.

But the icy feminine voice made Anna shiver. Shiver in a way she got excited.

Shaking the feeling aside, making it look like she was brushing away the coldness from her body, she huffed deeply and hugged her legs closer to her body.

*Clang, clang, click*

Anna recognized those sounds. The sound of the jail cell being opened. She's very familiar with the said rhythmic steel sound as she made the same noise back in Arendelle.

*Clink, clink, clink*

Anna ignored the additional noise. It sounded glass hitting stone. A rather familiar noise too. How she hated being reminded of things she would rather forget. It is why she was even in the jail of Nifhl, to escape Arendelle.

"You are too young to be in this cell, soldier." There was a hint of concern over the female's voice. "Or rather, too young to be a soldier."

Anna, head tucked down and avoiding to look at the new comer, did not answer.

"A soldier's oath of silence? My Arendelle soldiers are really loyal." A hint of mocking and mirth.

The imprisoned soldier snorted. Her? _Loyal_ to Arendelle? Sure she would not divulge the secrets of her queendom, but loyalty? She wanted to laugh.

"Leave us." There was crisp authority over the voice of the female new comer. Anna heard how the guards around them, even if she is the only prisoner in the said jailblock, sputter and voice out their disagreement to the order. "Did I stutter? Or did any of you gentlemen have forgotten who I am?" The way the new comer said I brought shivers to Anna's body.

It was rather sexy and… She couldn't explain it but her body does know it is pleasant to her ears.

With collective boot noises and the loud slamming of the wooden door, Anna heard the annoying ringing of silence.

Well for a minute that is.

"You are known as the Dragoness of Arendelle, are you not?" The woman with enchanting voice asked Anna.

Taking a peek, Anna saw a pair of glass shoes before her. The said shoes showed pale flesh, cute toes to be exact, and it was enough to make Anna grin a bit. But she did not speak to answer the inquiry directed at her.

"Silence once again I see. Such loyalty to your queendom." There was mock in the new comer's voice. Calm as Anna can be, she does not like being mocked.

Acting on instincts and with the coldness she felt inside her, the prisoner shot up, shackles keeping her arms and legs back as she bared her fangs to the new comer. Her pearly whites, blessed with two pairs of short sharp fangs, was shown to the woman before her to intimidate her. Showing how rabid she can be if challenged.

But instead of being intimidated, the woman before her merely stepped back and Anna felt herself, her limbs really, frozen. Twisting her body to check on what froze her arms and legs, she was astonished that they were literally frozen in ice. She whipped her body back to face the new comer and she finally laid eyes over the one who has an enchanting voice.

There are rumors that Nifhl stands as indestructible and unconquerable kingdome due to the one called as Siren. Siren, as legends says, has the ability to lure their prey with their songs and kill them. Such stories makes any man or woman cower and also want to see the Siren.

And Anna felt that she finally found the fearsome Siren of Nifhl.

Blue eyes scanned the woman before her. Woman, yes she is. Those curves and developed breasts could not pass as a man or even a faux one that she once encountered at a fight with those elves that put on a glamour to weaken the mind of those who fights them. No, the woman before her is not an elf with the said ability. Those long platinum braided hair that hung loosely on her left shoulder and the bangs pulled back in a windswept manner showed no signs of pointed ears. Or her icy-cold blue eyes that contradicts the usual gold colored eyes of elves.

Anna knew that it was indeed the famous Siren that is standing before her, smirking at her mischievously.

"Such temper. Doesn't the cold soothe such anger away?" The 'Siren' smirked and Anna be damned if she doesn't think it was sexy. With a wave of the right hand of the 'Siren', a sudden gust of cold breeze made Anna slightly hiss.

With her arms and legs frozen, Anna could only glare at her captor. It was not told that the so-called 'Siren' can control such dangerous element. It was now not a surprise to her why even Arendelle, a queendom with soldiers trained from all forms of arts, are wiped out even before they set foot on the sands of Nifhl. Foolish queendom, deciding on attacking Nifhl was their mistake.

"I was told that Arendelle bred the greatest warriors. And I have also heard of you, Dragoness." The 'Siren' said, sauntering near Anna. Pale hands slowly reached out to touch the blushing, due to cold, left cheek of the Dragoness of Arendelle.

Instantly Anna felt how warm the so-called 'Siren' hand is. It was like her ability to manifest ice was not there. The said hand that grazed her cheek slowly cupped it and her barring teeth eased a bit, upper lips lowering to cover the fangs. It was strange. The woman with the power of ice can make her calm down. Like…

As easy as the touch of the 'Siren' eased Anna, the thought of a certain someone in Arendelle spread heat over her body and loudly exhaled the said frustration building up within her. Arendelle… Oh sweet Arendelle that she loyally served. How she wanted to vomit at her idiotic actions.

But with another hand holding on Anna's right cheek, now both of her cheeks being held by the pale hands of the 'Siren', was enough for her frustration to die down and for a cool feeling filling up inside her.

Maybe this is the Siren Song the warriors have called. The power to manipulate humans.

"I am sure you are thinking I am manipulating you." 'Siren' said. The bewildered look on Anna's face was enough for the 'Siren' to confirm what she said. With the said confirmation, the 'Siren' slid her hands down to Anna's neck, making sure that her hands never left the skin of the captive, and rested them at her nape. Slowly, she leaned closer to Anna, making only a breath away from the strawberry blonde's lips. "Tut, tut… No, this is not what others have called as 'Siren Song'. This is merely…" She paused, staring intently at Anna's eyes.

Anna didn't move. She couldn't really. It was like her whole body was frozen stiff.

"A calming touch of a woman who adores you. Yes?" 'Siren' said, giving Anna a quick peck on her lips before pushing away from her.

A quick kiss. Not even a second of it. And it was enough for Anna to take a deep intake of breath and blinked. The 'Siren' kissed her. THE 'SIREN' KISSED HER and also said adored her. Confusion filled her head. A ploy? To take intel on Arendelle-

"If you are thinking I am trying to extract information about your beloved queendom, then think again my precious soldier." The 'Siren' said with a seductive voice. With a wave of her hand, Anna found herself being dragged back to the wall. The ice pulling the chains and clamping on her wrists and ankles as she was pushed back to the cold stone wall.

Manipulating ice even if it is already casted. The 'Siren' is indeed fearsome.

"I know all about Arendelle. From your martial artists to your heavy cavalry. From your ships loaded with canons to fire archers." The 'Siren' slowly approached Anna with a predatory grin.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four steps and Anna found the 'Siren' to be standing before her again, merely inches away from her tied up body. She wanted to snarl at her, to scare her as she always does with her enemies. But as soon as her upper lip twitched, the 'Siren' had pinned her arms, replacing the ice with her own hands, back to the wall.

"And I know all about you, Dragoness of Arendelle." The 'Siren' whispered hotly towards Anna's left ear.

It was enough for Anna to shiver and it was not due to the cold. Then she froze up once again when she felt something wet touched the edge of her ear.

"I know how you excel in all forms of combat ability." Another whisper from the 'Siren' and another lick.

Shiver.

"How you are an excellent rider." The 'Siren' licked the edges of Anna's left ear and when her tongue reached the lobule, she smiled. "I also know that you are a masochist." She whispered hotly and nipped it softly.

Silence was broken for Anna. Her attempt to ignoring everything, keeping her mouth shut, was forgotten when she felt a sudden pain mixed with pleasure on her ear. A moan escaped her lips and she blamed her masochistic nature to why she even moaned at the said pain. Her mind raced. How the 'Siren' did knew of her. Even her masochistic nature that only…

Anna immediately regained her strength. Closing her hands, she pushed herself from the grip of the 'Siren' and grabbed the petit wrist of her captor. With a fluid motion, she pulled the arms of the 'Siren' and locked them behind her back. A deep growl escaped her lips and she pulled the 'Siren' close to her.

"How!" it was a demand. Angered and raspy due to her silence and the freezing weather of Nifhl kingdom.

Instead of being frightened, the 'Siren' merely chuckled for a good three seconds and leaned towards Anna, lips barely apart. "How you ask? Hmmm how indeed." She chuckled again.

Anna was about to shout at the 'Siren' when the said captor took it as a chance and close the gap between them.

Anna stopped breathing. She was caught by surprise yet again by the 'Siren'. The 'Siren' who was now kissing her. The feared woman was in her arms and kissing her like it was the common thing in the world. She stayed frozen, letting the _gorgeous_ woman in her arms to ravish her lips and when she finally stopped, Anna missed the cool yet soft touch. She whined softly because of the lack of coolness on her lips.

Missing the lips being touched, Anna's exposed neck was graciously provided by a blessing by the coolness of her captor's lips, kissing the crook of her jaw and neck, and feeling a warm tongue licking her skin. She whimpered at the touch, making sure she did not moan it out loud. But when those lips trailed down to the middle, she felt another bite from her beautiful captor.

"How odd. I have known that you are also a passionate lover. One that can satisfy the cravings of a woman. But you stay still with my kiss." The 'Siren' said huskily, freeing her wrist from the loose hold of the Dragoness. With her arms free, she traced her hands over the cold exposed arms of the redhead and placed them behind the Dragoness' neck. Her eyes, icy-blue eyes, are now clouded with desire and it was evident to Anna as well. "Or are the rumors true that the Dragoness is faithful to her lover… could she be far more beautiful than me to the point of not reacting to my advances?"

"Fuck! Who…" Anna shook her head and stared at the so-called 'Siren'. "Who told you about those?" She asked, softly this time. Her past running in her mind, hurting her what should be cold heart.

The softness of Anna's voice was enough for the 'Siren' to shiver as well and leaned closer to the captive's body, tucking her head under the captive's chin. "Your voice… It is really divine. So sexy hearing that voice curse. I wonder how it sounds if you are moaning in pleasure. Something I would rather like for myself."

Anna rolled her eyes. The woman in her arms, if she is really the 'Siren' now she wonders, is acting like a cat that found its master. Sadly for her, she loves cats. "Hey Siren!" she barked, hoping to snap the cat-like attitude of the fearsome woman known to man.

A simple 'mmh' was all the 'Siren' could reply as she snuggled close to Anna's body, warming the cold flesh in the process. A groan escaped Anna's lips and she wanted to push the platinum blonde away from her but if she does, she'll fall face first to the floor and her ankles still chained to the wall.

"Sire-"

"Elsa… My name is Elsa, mon coeur. Please do call me that. Siren is just for those who I despise." Elsa cooed, smiling seductively as she looked up to Anna.

"Siren." Anna said firmly. She allowed herself to be captured, to be executed by the enemy, and not to coddle the fearsome ace of the enemy. Her heart beats fast when she felt the warm breath of her captor touching the unclothed part of her chest, and she shivered at each breath landed on her. "Ngggh! Siren quit with whatever you are doing! If you want to kill me, kill me now!" She roared in annoyance. _'Kill me swiftly and not pleasurably!' _Her mind and heart are now in a duel, which she knows. Her mind screamed that the 'Siren' or Elsa as she said, is the enemy, but her heart wanted Elsa in her arms more.

Elsa pouted and kissed the base of Anna's chin. A shiver was her reward for such actions and she smiled victoriously. "Hmm, I cannot kill you. Nobody is allowed to. I cannot allow it." She informed the captive.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, dear Dragoness." Elsa purred. "There is a reason why Nifhl even let your soldiers come to our waters. A country as small as your Arendelle."

"It's not my country, not anymore." Anna mumbled, frowning when Elsa said it was her country.

Hearing this made Elsa smile even wider. "Ah lucky that is so. As a reward for saying such words, let me offer you something in return. Let me offer you freedom from the pains of your heart." Elsa leaned up and whispered to Anna's ear.

Anna's eyes widen and lips curled as a snarl escaped her lips. Elsa on the other hand has a look of satisfaction.

"Well Dragoness?" Elsa asked.

Anna said nothing. She looked at the pale beauty before her and crashed her lips upon the beauty that is the 'Siren'. "Call me Anna." It was all she said and after that no words and pure blissful moans echoed within the jailblock of Nifhl castle.

* * *

Several months later…

"Run! It's the Siren!" A foot soldier of Arendelle shouted in fear.

One after another, soldiers after soldiers fell upon the ice and snow blasted in their queendom. Walls destroyed and people are either frozen solid or died upon tons of snow landing on them.

The freezing terror inched within the castle itself, freezing everything in its path, until it entered the throne room.

"Stop Siren! We will protect her majesty even if it caused us our lives!" the general of the soldiers shouted.

"Pity… I rather have no bloodshed in this fine room." a voice, not seductive like the Siren as she was known of. It was rough and yet cold.

The blizzard that entered the throne room slowly disappeared. The guards, general and the lone ruler of the queendom all gasped in shock at what or _who_ they saw.

"General Beast, or is it Adam now? I'm sorry, I have been lost of touch from the queendom for a bit that I have not recognized you as a human. Though it's really not wise to challenge me. If I remember correctly, I have beaten you at every duel we had." It was the cold voice once again.

General Beast, a handsome brunette with blue eyes, shook the shock away and pointed his sword at the intruder. "You!"

"You are rather famous as well. Should I start being jealous, Anna? And please, pitying the enemy? I have known you as the Dragoness, well former Dragoness of Arendelle, and killing is not something new to you." the voice was now different, feminine and seductive.

With all the blizzard fading away, two figures emerged at the middle. Two women, one clad in brown leather armor and another clad in a blue dress. Both have their hair braided, though the strawberry-blonde has hers in twins while the other one, platinum blonde, in a single braid but hung loosely on her shoulder. The woman in a blue dress was standing beside the leather-clad woman with a seductive smirk adorning her face.

"Please don't. We already had the talk of no killing any admirers, yours and mine I might say. You don't see me killing yours, dear Elsa. And I like this room to be clean and no blood be shed in it." Anna said with a scoff.

"True, true. But I do know you kill them without me knowing, or thought I don't know." Elsa added, smiling like the fact that Anna killed a few suitors was the most common thing in the world. Closing the distance, like there was any, from Anna, Elsa turned to look at the guards surrounding them and keeping them from reaching the ruler of the kingdom. "Seems that they are still shocked after seeing you… alive and well."

Anna scoffed and crossed her arms. The brown leather did not do justice on her appearance, though she still retained her feminine features, she had said brown plain not fitting her. She wanted more of green or black. The sword sheathed and hanging loosely on her left hip swayed a bit after Elsa scooted closer to her. A gesture she appreciated.

"Well anyone would after being captured by your kingdom." Anna stated like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Anna, need I remind you that it's just false rumors. You did meet mister Bjorgman, our stablemaster, a week after you arrived." Elsa chided the former Arendelle soldier. "Plus, why would I harm the queen of Nifhl? Unless-" Elsa let out a chuckle. "I'm using the whip and you…"

Anna immediately took a deep breath and turned to look at Elsa with disbelief. She quickly covered Elsa's mouth using her glove covered right hand and glared at the platinum blonde. "Let's keep our bedroom activities our secret, shall we my queen?" she could feel the lips of her queen curve up from her gloved palms.

Yes the famous 'Siren' of Nifhl is no other than their queen, Elsa Frost. Though a kingdom it is called, unlike the queendom of Arendelle, Elsa wanted to call her country as kingdom. And now, Anna found herself being the queen of Nifhl as well. The more militaristic queen and general.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but only interrupted by Adam.

"What is the meaning of this? You traitor! You sold your queendom to the enemy!" Adam roared, pointing his sword to Anna.

A groan escaped Anna's lips. She was over her problems with the queendom already but to be accused of selling out Arendelle's secrets in terms of military? She looked past Adam and to the sole woman sitting at the end of the throne room, watching the whole ordeal with a shock expression. Seeing the said woman was enough for Anna to smirk. "Sell the queendom? I believe you are pointing it at the wrong woman, Adam." She said. "Anyway, we are here for the surrender of Arendelle to Nifhl. Your _queen_-" Anna said with malice in her tone. "Should bow to mine."

At the same time, Elsa raised her free hand and pointed at the ruler of Arendelle.

Adam did not like it how openly the invaders accused their queen as a traitor. Raising his sword, he was about to strike down Anna until his sword hit a thick block of ice that came from the ground and formed a curve. "You-! Witch!" Adam snarled.

Anna raised a brow and looked at Elsa. "A Siren and now a Witch… must you always gather nicknames?" Anna asked, not even budging from her spot.

Elsa chuckled and snuggled close to Anna. "Of course mon amour. I happen to love the nicknames like seductive minx, sexy goddess, or fuc-"

"Oh kay! Too much information for someone else! Again, Elsa, let's keep those behind our chambers, okay? I don't want to behead anyone right now due to their imagination." Anna growled, glaring at the soldiers who lowered their swords and have a look of fantasizing expressions on their faces.

"I can't help it, ma belle. You are such a talent." Elsa wagged her brows that made Anna groan.

"Frost!" Someone, a female, shouted in anger. Everyone looked at the source and found themselves staring at the queen of Arendelle.

Queen Belle.

"Ah she speaks! How the treacherous woman finally got her tongue and decide to speak up." Elsa looked at Belle coldly. Brunette royalty standing before her throne, angered look on her face. "Yes dear Belle? Are you giving your surrender?"

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Belle approached the guards circling the invaders of her land and placed a hand over Adam's shoulder. The tall muscular man huffed and still kept his sword pointed at the two invaders. "Why are you here Frost? And _you!"_ She pointed at Anna, seething in anger. "Why are you here!? I thought you are-"

"Dead? Funny, the Arendelle Dragoness is indeed dead. I stand before you, _Belle_, as the general of Nifhl forces." Anna said, scowling at Belle. The way she said Belle's name was laced with poison and hate.

"She is right, you know. The Dragoness is dead. This-" Elsa looked at Anna in an enticing manner, and placed her free hand over the general's cheek. "This is my general now, and also my wife. Anna Summers-Frost." She said out loud.

Anna did not speak but instead closed her eyes as she leaned her head close to Elsa's hand. The warmth. It was the calming warmth.

Belle boiled. Watching the woman before her, the woman she thought as dead, be seduced so easily by Elsa. "Snake! You…" Belle swiftly took the sword from Adam's hand and planned on attacking the invading couple. But as Adam's earlier strike ending up in vain, Belle's attack was not successful either.

With a fluid waved of Elsa's right hand, whining as well at the fact she had to let go of Anna's cheek, another ice arc rose from the ground and stopped the sword coming towards the conjurer and her partner. "Tsk, tsk… Belle, we have been… friends? Wait-no- acquaintances, for years. Calling me a snake is a bit hurtful."

"Which is really a surprise when I first arrived in Nifhl." Anna, free from Elsa's hold, ducked under the two frozen arcs and now stood before the bewildered queen. Her former queen. Instantly, the guards raised their swords and pointed at Anna's neck.

Hazel eyes burned in anger. Belle glared at the queen of Nifhl kingdom. "Friends? Friends do not take or steal their knights." She spat at Elsa, ignoring Anna who stood before her. "Friends do not steal their friends' lover!"

Adam and Anna winced at this.

"Belle!" Adam shouted, frowning at his queen for even speaking as such.

Belle turned to her general and gave him an angered look. "Quiet! You said Anna died! You said that you saw her be impaled by the Siren."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and laughed. Oh how Elsa did impale Anna.

"Why yes, she did do that. And another more things." Anna said with an underlying meaning to her words.

"Indeed ma cherie. And such pleasant moaning I received." Elsa said, gaining some murmurs from the surrounding soldiers.

"Silence snake!" Belle hissed at Elsa who just raised her hands like she was surrendering while Anna snickered. "Adam, you said Anna was killed in battle. Why?"

Adam kept his mouth shut.

"Adam!"

"Because he loves you. Even while he was captain of the spearmen division, he's already enchanted with your beauty." Anna said casually. This earned her a glare from Adam and a surprised look from Belle.

"Captain- It was-" Belle stuttered, unable to formulate any sentence. Anna knew what she was trying to say.

Crossing her arms, Anna raised a slender brow. "It was during the time I'm your _pet_." Anna had to grimace at the thought of such title.

"What?" Belle immediately looked at Elsa who was smiling widely as she now sat in a grandeur position atop of an ice chair she conjured. "What lies have you been-"

"Lies? Belle, sweet Belle. It was not me who said those." Elsa informed the enraged queen. With her slender fingers, she pointed it to the one the queen of Arendelle trusted the most.

Adam.

"Adam?"

Anna shrugged. "Lies or not, what's done is done. Such a pity the Beast has to resort to lying and stabbing his superior in the back to get the girl."

Growling, the general of Arendelle guards took the sword from his queen and thrusts it towards Anna. His motion was fluid and fast. Fast enough before Elsa could even react and conjure ice.

As if it was even needed.

The tip of the sword touched the leather armor that Anna wore and instead of a ripping sound, a loud metallic clash echoed in the throne room.

The sword broke as soon as it touched Anna.

"How-"

Anna merely smirked. "Nifhl has nice resources. Some dragon hide, well dead dragon, can do wonders to be a protective gear." With that, she unsheathed her sword using her right hand and pointed it to Adam. The sword, blade black as night, pointed dangerously at the neck of Adam. "Now, be a good Beast you are and yield to the demands of Nifhl. It will be best for you and your queen."

Several guards tried to attack the invader but as soon as they even flinched from their spot, ice clamped their legs down to the floor. No one was able to move aside from Adam and Belle.

"Better do as she says Belle. I would rather have her kill you off for all the things you have done than just throw you two to the gods know where." Elsa snickered at this, still sitting royally in her ice chair.

Belle scowled at Elsa and then faltered when she looked at the cold expression of Anna. She has seen that expression before. The same one before she executes those who opposed Arendelle. Her, queen of Arendelle, to be exact. Seeing it directed at Adam- "Anna… why?" she asked softly.

The woman in questioned turned to Belle, sword still pointed at the general. "Why you ask? Hmm… I was the Dragoness, a soldier, queen of Arendelle. But I was also Anna, your lover." Belle was about to protest on the was part but Anna shook her head and smiled. A cold smile. "I can take betrayal from a country, but betrayal from the heart?"

**_"Poor little soldier, has to witness a scene. _**

**_One she can't forget, to Nifhl she's been. _**

**_From there she attempted to be killed by the enemy, _**

**_but lo and behold, the queen took pity. _**

**_With the knowledge of the truth that the soldier does not know, _**

**_the queen shared it to the soldier with falling snow. _**

**_Poor little soldier, grew hopeless and dying. _**

**_But the queen promised her love that is undying. _**

**_With the promise of love and a deal for invasion, _**

**_the two agreed and start their preparation. _**

**_For months the two grew to fully love each other, _**

**_one too pure, while the other with fire. _**

**_The two never forget the betrayal to the soldier, _**

**_their plans will take place, Arendelle they will encounter. _**

**_Now here they are, alive and thriving, _**

**_a _****_new kingdom they will soon be reigning."_**

All of the occupants of the room, minus Elsa and Anna, turned to the one who spoke such poem. It was Elsa, now standing beside Anna. A smile that of victory adorning her lips.

"It's a poem that my people made up. Quite catchy if you ask me." Elsa informed everyone. "It doesn't stray far from the truth that you-" Elsa covered Anna's ears with her hands, pretending that it would help for Anna not to hear what she'll say. "Have a night of passion with the man called Adam."

Belle was taken aback by Anna's words. With a disbelief look, she turned to Anna who has her eyes closed. "Is it-"

"Surrender, queen of Arendelle, and we'll grant you the power to rule this place but you are to swear your alliance to Nifhl." Anna said coldly, not opening her eyes.

"But-"

Opening her eyes, Anna showed Belle, for the first time since they have seen each other in months, a look of compassion. "You are merely a memory to me now." She whispered and lowered her sword and sheathed it back. "We'll await your decision by sundown. Do think about it." Turning her back to Belle, she looked at Elsa and smiled at her sweetly. "Let's go and wait, cor meum."

With a nod of approval of Elsa, Anna grinned widely and pulled her queen in her arms and carried her in bridal style as they exited the throne room.

"Are you free now?" Elsa asked, looking straight at the blue eyes of her lover.

Anna looked down on Elsa, letting her legs guide them to the exit of the castle. With a smile, she placed a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I'll always be, if I'm with you."

Elsa giggled and snuggled close to Anna's chest. "Words are words my dear. Prove it with actions."

"I'll prove it with my life my queen."


End file.
